This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a keying system for a pair of connectors in an electrical connector assembly.
Generally, an electrical connector assembly includes a pair of connectors individually terminated to a circuit component, such as an electrical cable, a printed circuit board, a flat circuit or the like. The connectors are mateable to electrically interconnect the respective circuit components. For instance, one connector of the assembly may be a male or plug connector mateable with a female or receptacle connector by inserting the plug connector into the receptacle connector.
In many instances, it is desirable to provide for xe2x80x9ckeyingxe2x80x9d of the mateable connectors in such electrical connector assemblies so that the connectors can be mateable in only one given orientation. It also may be desirable to xe2x80x9cpolarizexe2x80x9d a connector assembly so that only one given male or plug connector, for instance, can be mateable with a given female or receptacle connector. In some instances, the keying means of the connectors performs the dual function of also polarizing the connectors of the assembly.
Heretofore, keying and/or polarizing means or systems have caused molding problems with the connector housings. In addition, keying and/or polarizing means often project outwardly of a given connector profile. If restrictions are placed on the profile or size of a particular connector, such as restricting the size of a connector for insertion through a small opening in a panel or backplane, the keying and/or polarizing means may interfere with other necessary components of the connector if not projecting outwardly of the connector profile.
The structural integrity of the connector in combination with the keying is also important. Structural integrity is provided by the support walls joining the silos. The existence of support walls extending from the body portion to the distal ends of the silos also presented a problem for designing a simple keying arrangement.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a simple keying and/or polarizing system which is easy to mold and which is disposed entirely within an intended or given profile or periphery of a particular connector assembly.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved keying system for an electrical connector assembly.
In the exemplary embodiments of the invention, a male connector has a body portion, a mating end formed by a plurality of terminal-receiving silos extending from the body portion, and a plurality of support walls integrally joining each silo with at least two other silos. The support walls extend substantially from the body portion to distal ends of the silos. The support walls and silos define a pattern of interior keying channels. At least one of the keying channels is substantially closed on the sides thereof.
A female connector of the connector assembly has a mating end formed by a receptacle for receiving the mating end of the male connector. A plurality of terminals include contact portions extending into the receptacle for insertion into the silos into engagement with the terminals of the male connector when the connectors are mated. A plurality of locating walls are formed within the receptacle between the contact portions of the terminals to define a pattern of keying members for insertion into the keying channels of the male connector to thereby polarize the connectors.
According to one aspect of the invention, the silos of the male connector are orthogonal in cross-section defined by straight side walls. The support walls are straight extensions of some of the side walls of some of the silos.
According to another aspect of the invention, the locating walls within the receptacle of the female connector are of substantially consistent thickness. This facilitates molding the walls integrally with the female connector.
In one embodiment of the invention, the female connector includes a plurality of the receptacles for respectively receiving a plurality of the male connectors. The pattern of keying members within each receptacle is different from the pattern of keying members of any other receptacle. The pattern of keying channels of each male connector matches the pattern of keying members of only one of the receptacles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.